


Tacky

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 20 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m dedicating this once again to [afterthenovels](http://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/pseuds/afterthenovels) because she says I only bring pain and sadness, so here is something that maybe won’t make her angrily throw bubbles at me ♥

“Hey, babe.” Blaine said, walking into their living room after taking off his shoes and coat. “How was Christmas shopping with Rachel?”

In response, from where he was sitting on the couch, Kurt turned his head slowly in Blaine’s direction, shooting him such a glare that most people would either be dead on spot or would run away screaming. But Blaine was immune to that, had been for a long time, so he only arched his eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitching up. “That bad?”

“Don’t. Ever. Let. Me. Do. This. Again.” Kurt gritted through his clenched teeth, slowly pronouncing each word. “She led me to those awful stores and I swear to god, if I see one more tacky sweater with animals on it…” He trailed off ominously and Blaine tried his best, but despite his efforts, he couldn’t stop the laugh bubbling out of him, raising his hands defensively when Kurt’s head snapped back to him, his eyes narrowed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Blaine quickly said, but with a smile still intact on his face. “But you say this every year. And I try to stop you every year, but you still go.”

“Try harder then!” Kurt snapped, but with no real heat behind it, so Blaine figured out it was safe to approach him and he slowly walked up to the couch.

“Can I play dirty?” He asked with a grin, sitting down next to Kurt.

“Do whatever you want.” Kurt nodded with a solemn expression on his face. “But don’t let me go Christmas shopping with Rachel next year, I am begging you.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

(Next year, not surprisingly at all, Kurt announced that he was going to give Rachel another chance. Blaine tried to convince him not to, using his normal methods, but to no avail. So, the day that they were supposed to go shopping, Blaine emerged from their bedroom shirtless, wearing only his sweats that were hanging loosely on his hips and pressed himself against Kurt’s back as he was getting ready to leave. Without saying anything, he slowly started kissing down Kurt’s neck, sliding his hands up and down on his chest, teasing his nipples through the material of his shirt, eventually moving his hand lower and unbuttoning Kurt’s belt to slide his hand into his pants and palm his cock through his underwear. It didn’t take long for Kurt to grow half-hard and he didn’t even protest that much when Blaine grabbed his hand and led him back to the bedroom, undressing him on the way, and pushing him down on the bed when they were both completely naked.

And when Kurt’s phone started ringing, the ringtone indicating it was Rachel, right after Blaine was done fingering Kurt open, a guilty expression crossed Kurt’s face and he was about to say something, but Blaine shut him up quite effectively by pushing into him in a one, hard thrust, successfully getting rid of any images of Rachel from his mind.

And after they were done, lying sweaty and naked in the mess of tangled covers, Kurt mumbled a soft “thank you” against Blaine skin, smiling gratefully and wrapping his arms around him, making Blaine a little spoon, and they drifted away, intending to nap for a little while before round two. And maybe round three after that.

Mission accomplished.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154733740384/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
